Sonic Shuffle / Quotes
Below are a list of quotes from the video game Sonic Shuffle Sonic the Hedgehog "Aargh!" "Well, one thing's for sure... We stumbled into a very strange place." "(Whistles) Who are you?" "Precious... Stone..." "What's wrong Lumina...?" "Void..." "Hey guys..." "Hey, leave it to us. We'll help this damsel in distress." "I'm Sonic." "OK! Here we go!" "Hey! I'm not gonna let you do that! This world does not belong to you. It belongs to everybody. It's the world of everyone's dreams!" "I guess we made it..." "OK, Lumina. Let's go to the next world." "Wh... Where are we?" "OK! Here we go!" "Hey Void! What are you anyway? Where did you come from?" "Why did you destroy the Precioustone?" "You're lying. You're destroying everyone's dreams!" "Wings of... Freedom..." "But, look at this..." "My... dream?" "The world Illumina dreamed of... The world she wished for... But Void was born..." "Yeah..." "Lumina... We wont let out dreams die!" "Now we've collected 3 Precioustones..." "Where... are we?" "...I understand." "Void! You're...!" "Alright! We stopped the Train!" "A piece of the Precioustone is there?" "Look, the worlds we traveled through..." "OK everyone! Here we go!" "...You sought the Precioustone because..." "Lumina..." "What's this?" "Lumina. Don't forget about him..." "Void... Anger, Sadness, Despair, and Emptiness... Aren't dreams born because everyone has these feelings? Don't these feelings make our dreams even stronger? Void... He was probably part of the Precioustone... He was part of a feeling that is necessary for dreams to come true." Miles "Tails" Prower "Sonic!" "That's impossible." "Lumina, if you don't mind, can you tell us what's troubling you! "Yeah!" "Hi, I'm Tails!" "It's frozen..." "Stop! This is a world... A world of everyone's dreams!! I'm not going to let you have your way!" "Where are we...? I guess we made it..." "Wow it's beautiful..." "Void! Stop tormenting Lumina!" "That's... ridiculous! You destroyed the Precioustone..." "What are you saying? Please! Don't steal everyone's dreams!!" "It's wonderful...!" "Is this Void's doing?" "My dream... I want to be stronger! So I can help... my pal, Sonic!" "This is the world Illumina dreamed of... The world she wished for... ...then Void is...?" "Yeah... it feels alive!" "That's right! So cheer up!" "What's going on?" "Void! What you're saying is..." "This is it Sonic!" "It looks like they're projected on a screen!" "We're finally here..." "That's not true! Your voice and Illumina's wish has touched us!!" "Lumina... Can't you accept Void for what he is? Dreams probably can't exist without it... It's the same with me. When I'm down and I feel I can't go on any more... that's when I know I have to try harder! because I have my own dreams!" Amy Rose "Ouuuuuuch!" "Forget about Sonic! Just look at my clothes!" "Then... we're all part of the same dream? No way!" "WAS... then where is it now?" "Let's do it!" "I'm Amy. Nice to meet you!" "Wow! What a beautiful beach!" "Lumina! Don't give up!! Void! You... You... You're not going to destroy everyone's dream... My dream!!" "We... made it..." "It sure is." "Void! Why are you doing this? Stop it!!" "What are you talking about!? Everyone has dreams. They're important to us. And you're trying to destroy them!" "You're lying! You destroyed the Precioustone!" "Wow, this is cool!" "Wow! This was a jungle..." "My dream... Someday... I want to be like Sonic." "The world Illumina dreamed of... The world she wished for... What about Void?" "Wow! Looks totally different..." "Don't worry, everything will be alright!" "Give me a break! What is this place!?!" "Void... Lumina..." "Oh no... Why? Why?" "(Giggles) This is getting exciting!" "They're beautiful..." "piece of the Precioustone..." "Don't say such a thing, Lumina!" "It's a dream because it hasn't been fulfilled yet... But one day you'll make it come true. You can live through each day because you have dreams! No matter how small they are." Knuckles the Echidna "What is this place...?" "Are we... dreaming?" "What is this place!?" "Well, I've got nothing better to do." "And I'm Knuckles." "What's that!?" "Don't think you can have your way! I got something to protect... You can't just come and take it away!! Void!! I'm not going to let you do this!" "Where are we...? ...We made it." "looks like we're airborne!" "Void! You son of darkness! Return to that dark hole you crawled out of!!" "Then why did you destroy the Precioustone? Why create such a lonely existence?" "Don't give me that!! You did destroy it! That's why this world of dreams..." "So this Maginaryworld. The land of dreams..." "The jungle's been regenerated..." "(Nods)" "Then Void, that makes you...!" "Lumina, what is this place...?" "This is the last..." "That's right! It... can't be!" "Dreams don't betray us. When we lose ourselves... that's when we lose our dreams. It's not that dreams don't come true. We just give up on them. We know that... and you should know it better than us..." Lumina Flowlight "Welcome to Maginaryworld!" "I am Lumina... Lumina Flowlight. It's nice to meet you!! You're all here because you received my message..." "Maginaryworld. A world created from the dreams of those from other dimensions... This is the Temple of Light... This is where the Precioustone was... it's the crystal that created this world." "It's... no longer here... It was shattered to pieces..." "Precioustone... A crystal created from everyone's dreams." "The power of the precioustone makes dreams come true and is the essence of Maginaryworld's existence... Illumina, the Goddess of Dreams, and I are the protectors of the Precioustone." "We guard the Precioustone so that everyone's dreams are protected... But one day darkness draped the Precioustone... and Void..." "The Precioustone was stolen by the darkness of Void... and the Precioustone was shattered..." "When the Precioustone shattered, Illumina lost her powers and became a prisoner in a faraway world..." "Void's power of darkness is transforming different parts of Maginaryworld... If this keeps up, this world will... Maginaryworld will cease to exist!!...Please, please help me! I need your help! I need to gather the pieces of the Precioustone!" "Thanks everyone!!" "OK, everyone!! Let's go collect the pieces of the Precioustone!!" "A tropical island paradise created from the dreams of those who enjoy the sun. But now..." "The dark powers of Void are changing this paradise into a cold world of ice... If we don't do something this paradise is going to be sealed in ice forever! If we can get the Precioustone back, this world should return to the way it was! Come on everyone! Let's go get the Precioustone!" "Please! Stop! Please don't destroy the Precioustone! Please don't destroy our world made of everyone's dreams!!" "Look, everyone..." "Thank you everyone!! With the piece of the Precioustone brought back to the Temple of Light, this place has been saved and has returned to the beautiful world it was!" "OK!" "Come on everyone, lets go!!" "This is a world that has lost its wings of freedom. The true form of this world is trapped within this airplane!" "Oh no... We're losing speed... if we don't do something we're going to crash! We have to hurry!" "Please... please stop Void! Hurry and return the Precioustone. Please return Goddess Illumina..." "It's beginning! The Firebird has risen from the ashes..." "The wings that recovered its freedom... The freedom to go where one's heart desires... The spirit of dreams are to travel through air, land, sea, and even between stars... There may be differences but the spirit is the same... like the phoenix. Now the phoenix can fly freely! The dream to be free has been restored! Thank you everyone!!" "Come on everyone, lets go!! On to the next Precioustone piece!" "This jungle was created from the dreams of those wishing to be one one with nature. And that... Was placed by the dark powers of Void to destroy this world... The dark powers of Void are already destroying this place... We have to hurry to save the jungle! Come on everyone! Let's go get the Precioustone!! And return this world to the beautiful jungle full of life!!" "Illumina wished for a beautiful dream world... But Void was born..." "Look everyone... The jungle... It's regenerating itself..." "Nature is so beautiful! You have to respect Mother Nature. Our dreams... A world we want to protect... But... Sometimes people forget to love Mother Nature... I'm afraid... nobody will wish for this world..." "Thank you... everyone!" "Let's go! We have to find the next Precioustone!" "The dream for adventure and travel... This world was made from dreams of those who love adventure." "But now we have no destination and we're out of control!" "This train is very unstable... There's no way to predict what will happen! Be careful, everyone!" "Maginaryworld... The world made from everyone's dreams. But Void was born. Precioustone... Made from the essence of everyone's dreams... But Void exists here. Everyone's dreams... What is a dream? Is it the wish to do something, become something or change something? Is that... Void?" "The smoke is clearing..." "OK everyone! We're heading into the 4th Dimension!" "Yes. It's the last one!" "...We're almost there! We're entering the 4th Dimension!" "This is the 4th Dimension, the world Illumina dreamed of... It's beautiful... But it's also a very fragile world made of dreams... Can you see? All the worlds exist separately." "We don't have much time! Maginaryworld may disappear at any moment!" "(Gasps) ...Void is heading for the Temple of Light! He's going to shatter the Precioustone we collected... Hurry! We have to catch him!!" "Stop!" "Why? Why destroy the Precioustone? Why destroy everyone's dreams?" "...What? What are you saying?" "Why? Why doesn't the light return to the Precioustone? Why doesn't Illumina return? We defeated Void... the darkness that destroys dreams." "That's!?" "...Thank you everyone. I was probably the one... who had lost myself in my dark feelings..." Void "The Precioustone will shatter if I touch it. Maginaryworld... My world... The world of my dreams..." "Where did I come from? I... I didn't come from anywhere. I've always been here..." "I didn't destroy the Precioustone!" "Destroying dreams? I don't destroy them... I am a dream..." "I... didn't torment anybody... Nobody can torment me..." "Destroyed... Precioustone? Precioustone... Divided... Wanted to be whole..." "I cannot steal dreams... Dreams are already here... You all betrayed me..." "Why are you so upset? Is it something I did? I didn't do anything wrong... Hey, it's what everyone wanted right?" "Me... ? I didn't destroy anything." "When dreams are shattered... They all have a beginning and an end. They can't be destroyed. I will be whole..." "I won't return... Can't return... I want to return... I want to be friends... I don't want to be alone..." "I destroyed the Precioustone...? No... I just wanted to..." "What is a dream? Did you do something? Did you become something? Does anything really change? My dream..." "Why are you trying to stop me? Why are you tormenting me? I only want to..." "I am a dream... I'm a part of everyone's dream... Maginaryworld... Pieces of dreams... I am a piece of a dream... I am a Precioustone... I am returning to the Temple of Light... To the Temple where everyone waits..." "Am I alone?" "I am not alone... My friends, my brothers, I want to be whole..." "I was looking for everyone... So I could be whole. And I found everyone... But everyone ran away from me. I tried to reach them but..." "I am so lonely..." "You don't need me? Then... why... was I bo... r... n..." "Illumina... Why do you reject me? Lumina... Why do you hate me? You, and I, aren't we... the same?" Illumina "...What is... your dream?" "My dream... is... to make Maginaryworld a world full of light... Maginaryworld... A dream world filled with beautiful light." "Thank you... Now Maginaryworld will become an even better world than it was before." "I'm sorry... I'm the one who lost myself and almost lost my dream..." "Maginaryworld and people's emotions are fragile. It doesn't take much to crush them..." "Even the strongest of people have dark emotions in their hearts." "We must be stronger... Emptiness does not conquer dreams... Dreams conquer the emptiness..." Category:Sonic Quotes Category:Sonic Games Quotes